


Thilbo drabbles

by consultations



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Modern AU, Proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of Thilbo drabbles from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwarvish writing

Bilbo sat leaning against Thorin’s chest mindlessly fiddling with a wild flower as he listened to Thorin and Dwalin talk. He wasn’t listening to what they said, or not completely everything. He just really enjoyed hearing Thorin’s voice.

Thorin removed his arm from around Bilbo and started drawing in the dirt. The hobbit looked over mostly out of curiosity. they were writing in Khuzdul. Bilbo spent enough time with the dwarves so far to understand a little bit verbally but when it came to writing it Bilbo was lost. Of course the dwarves knew this and at Bilbo’s quizzical stare Thorin just smiled and replied to what Dwalin had wrote.

"What are you two writing?" Bilbo asked them.

"nothing important." Dwallin lied with a smirk towards his friend.

Bilbo looked at Thorin with a pleading glance.

"You’ll find out soon enough, halfling."Thorin replied and nuzzled his nose against Bilbo’s curls.

Bilbo scowled and got up. “I’ll find someone to teach me how to read Dwarvish.” He smiled smugly at Thorin’s betrayed face.

"No one will tell you." Dwalin told the hobbit.

Bilbo just walked away calling Fili and Kili’s names. Dwalin sighed. “He is a clever hobbit”

"Isn’t he just" Thorin smiled back at his friend proudly.

About two hours later, Bilbo came prancing back to Thorin. Who was now sitting alone in the same spot as before. Bilbo handed Thorin his bowl of stew and sat down next to him.

"Any luck?" Thorin asked him before he spooned some soup into his mouth.

"I had plenty of luck. Your nephews come in handy, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo replied with a small knowing smile.

after he swallowed his mouthful of food the dwarf looked at his hobbit expectantly. “Do you have any idea what I wrote then master Baggins?” He asked in a small voice.

"Indeed I do." Bilbo laughed.

The hobbit refused to tell Thorin anything else until they were finished eating. Bilbo took Thorin’s bowl and set them aside for a second as he wrote something in the dirt. Before Thorin could say anything more Bilbo was off and gone to clean the dishes from supper.

Dwalin walked by and looked down at the messy scrawl. “So he found out?”

"indeed." Thorin replied. "and he said yes."

"Congratulations my king." Dwalin replied happily clapping Thorin on the back. "It’ll be the wedding of the century."


	2. Bilbo is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of cuddles

It has been raining for far too long in Bilbo’s opinion. the worst part was that the wind, the cold and the wet wasn’t effecting anyone other than himself.

It was hard to doubt now that Bilbo had gotten sick. His nose was stuffed and his eyes seemed puffy. Bilbo thought his head was the size of a boulder. He was constantly cold and the fire didn’t do anything for him.

The hobbit woke up with Fili attached to his side hugging him for dear life and Kili was sprawled out over the two of them. The two were snoring in Bilbo’s ear and he wondered how he had gotten any sleep in the first place. This wasn’t unusual- the boys were cuddly kept Bilbo warm throughout the night, much to the halflings delight.

He woke the dwarves up much to their annoyance and struggle to keep sleeping. The three were the last to wake- as usual. The smell of food overpowered the two’s will to sleep in any longer and quickly got off Bilbo to join the others. The hobbit got up slowly and wrapped himself in his coat. He made himself comfortable between the brothers for warmth. He leaned on Fili’s shoulder in an attempt to get a little more sleep. The halfling was just drifting off again when Fili stood up and left the hobbit with no where to lean on.

Bilbo fell over and his head landed on Thorin’s thigh. Too sick to feel embarrassed and too cold to refuse the warmth of the king’s leg, he didn’t move.

Bilbo groaned in a half-hearted apology. Thorin stared at the hobbit for a minute debating his options. What seemed like an eternity later, the king sighed.

"We stay here again tonight. Let the halfling gain his strength." He announced to the others.

Bilbo relaxed himself at the kings words and smiled softly in appreciation. He nuzzled his face on Thorin’s knee to show this gratitude and curled himself into a ball to keep warm.

The two stayed like that for a while while the others left into the woods for the day. It was still wet out, but at least the rain had stopped. It could have been pity or the hobbit had started to grow on the king either way, Thorin lifted Bilbo up and sat him in between his own legs. He pulled the Halfling towards him so his back was to Thorin’s chest.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked drowsily.

"Keeping you warm." Thorin replied as he tightened his grip around Bilbo’s small frame.

"I see cuddling runs in the family." Bilbo said with a small smile on his lips.

"Go back to bed, burglar." Thorin sighed.

Hours later, the others came back to camp to have some lunch and found the most amusing sight before them. Bilbo was lightly snoring in Thorin’s arms while Thorin himself was fast asleep with his head on Bilbo’s. The peaceful look on the king’s face was a rare sight so the company’s waking members decided it was best not to wake them for the time being.


	3. Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a christmas drabble

Thorin walked into his and Bilbo’s apartment and was bombarded with the smell of cinnamon and other sweets coming from the numerous tins of cookies on the living room table. In the corner was a tall fake Christmas tree with lights wrapped around it and a box of decorations and tinsel on the floor in front.  
Bilbo rounded the corner with a large smile on his face with reindeer antlers on and an over-sized knitted sweater with snow flakes around the chest.

"Thorin! You’re home early!" he said happily with a tint of red colouring his cheeks.

"Yeah, I thought I’d come home early on a Friday because I know you wanted to do some baking…." Thorin undid his coat and draped it on the side of the couch.

"I thought I’d do some decorating, and I sort of got carried away." Bilbo admitted when he noticed Thorin’s confused and slightly frightened look.

"I… can see that." he nodded. "and where did you get that sweater, Bilbo?"

"You like it?" the other man asked as he pulled it out too admire the pattern. "I saw them a while ago and I thought they were adorable."

"wait… them?" Thorin furrowed his brows.

"yeah!" Bilbo exclaimed and grabbed Thorin’s hand and dragged him tot he bedroom. "they didn’t come in my size, but I got one anyway… Here’s yours!"

Bilbo pulled his hand from under the bed and unfolded the navy blue sweater that had reindeer along the torso.

"I thought this colour would suit you." Bilbo blushed.

"its… great." Thorin smiled. "I haven’t thought about wearing one… but…"

"It’s our first Christmas together and I just wanted to make it special." Bilbo babbled. "I got one for the boys too!"

Bilbo reached under the bed again and pulled out two sweaters. “Yellow for Fili with an F and blue for Kili with a K.” Bilbo grinned sheepishly. “I know everyone keeps mixing them up. Do you think they’ll like them?”

"They will hate them Bilbo." Thorin admitted with a smile. "but making them wear them will be most amusing." he gathered Bilbo into a hug squishing the sweaters between them. "Thank you for these."

At that time the fire alarm went off and Bilbo jumped out of Thorin’s arms with a gasp and dropped the sweaters. “My cookies!” he cried and ran out of the room.


	4. Bilbo's mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed is always good.

Bilbo's mornings were the same. He'd wake up next to Thorin who was snoring so loudly, Bilbo wondered how he could sleep through it. He's peck a kiss to Thorin's head and head out of bed.  
He went straight into the kitchen to make breakfast. He set the kettle to boil while he gathered up the paper from the front step. The paper boy was spot on at throwing the paper at the door so he didn't have to go too far off the step in his pyjamas.  
Once he got back, set the table and was heating up the stove, the kettle clicked off and Bilbo poured a large cup of coffee for his lover and a regular size cup of tea for himself.  
The came the eggs, followed by the bacon, then came the toast and butter. He put them all on the table in the usual spots with Thorin's cup at the head of the table where he preferred to eat and Bilbo's chair on the left side of his.  
Now, after an hour of cooking, Bilbo returned to the bedroom and knelt on his side so he could shake Thorin awake.  
"Thorin?" He asked about a thousand times like he usually did.  
Finally the big lump started to stir. He opened his bleary eyes and smiled softly.  
"Good morning dear." Bilbo smiled.  
"Morning, Bilbo." He yawned as he pulled said man into his arms for a bear hug.  
"Come on, breakfast is getting cold." He laughed.  
At the mention of food Thorin let Bilbo go and sat up with his hair everywhere making Bilbo laugh.

However this morning Bilbo woke up with his grinning boyfriend hovering over him as he tried to wake him up.  
"Morning my burglar!" He told him. "I made breakfast!"  
He looked to the side where a massive amount of food was piled onto a tray.  
"Oh Thorin!" Bilbo cried. "You shouldn't have!"  
"And why shouldn't I pamper my boyfriend?" He asked in mock annoyance.  
"Oh you" Bilbo sighed with a big smile on his face.  
He pulled Thorin in for a heated kiss to show his thanks.  
Thorin moaned before pulling away. "The food...."  
"We'll eat later" was Bilbo's reply as he used the element of surprise to pull Thorin onto the bed and under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo opens the door to a trio of dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having BOTFA feels.

In two days it would have been 40 years since Bilbo had returned to Bag End after his adventure. Since then, he gained the name "Mad Baggins" from other Hobbits which he wore with pride and a heir to share his home with. Young Frodo had only been here a year but he was settling in quite well. Much to Bilbo's delight.

At the moment Bilbo was sat at his study looking over maps while Frodo was in the hallway making a crown out of flowers that he picked this morning.

Too emerged in his maps and books Bilbo paid no attention to the soft knock on the front door. Frodo however opened the door and smiled at the bearded men before him. He was told tales of how his dearest uncle had odd visitors like dwarves and wizards that disturb the peace.

"Hello young halfling, is Master Baggins in?" The closest one with a deep voice asked Frodo pleasantly.

Frodo nodded and opened the door wider for the dwarves to enter. "Are you here to take Uncle on another adventure?" Frodo asked hopeful. "Can I come too this time?"

The three chuckled. "We're not going on an adventure this time, lad." The blond one say with a smile.

Frodo's face fell. The youngest looking dwarf let out a chuckle before bending down to Frodo's height. "Maybe, if your uncle doesn't kill us."

"Why would he do that?" The young hobbit asked. "Uncle wouldn't hurt a fly. Come with me."

Frodo led them to the study but once he turned the corner he sprinted into the room calling Bilbo's name.

Bilbo swept his nephew into his arms laughing. "What is it Frodo, dear?"

"There's dwarves here to see you." He informed Bilbo and looked at the doorway.

Bilbo followed his gaze and stood shocked for a minute at who was standing in the door. Three very not dead dwarves who were suppose to be very dead.

"Hello Burglar." Thorin stated with a smirk.

Bilbo set down Frodo and looked at his nephew. "Frodo, why don't you go show Fili and Kili around the shire?" He asked

"Which ones are they?" Frodo asked

"The one with the funny moustache and the beardless one."

"Hey! Its grown!" Kili defended rubbing his cheek with a scowl.

Frodo led the way outside and Fili shut the door behind him.

"We're not going on a your are we?" Kili asked Frodo

"No, the study windows are around the side." He replied with a wide grin and made his way through the garden.

It was hard getting all of them to see through the small round window but they did it. Inside, Bilbo was yelling at Thorin and Thorin looked guilty. He started talking and looking like he was getting angry. What the three nephews would do to hear what was going on at that moment. Thorin's momentum stopped and he looked almost scared as the next words left his mouth. Bilbo looked up at him from his toes and stared a the dwarf. He said something to which Thorin nodded and look a large step forward getting into Bilbo's space.

"Why is he so close?" Kili asked totally confused about what was happening.

Then swiftly, Thorin took Bilbo's face and tilted it up so he could kiss the hobbit.

The nephews backed away from the window making sounds of their distaste.

"Gross!" Frodo stuck his tongue out.

"So that tour?!" Fili asked as he shook his head trying to get the image out of his head.

"This way." Frodo pointed down the road hurrying out of the garden with Fili and Kili quick on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on my writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	6. Bilbo's very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo almost gets hit with a bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a post online of simple prompts and one of them was about one of your OTP almost gets hit by a bus and the other saves them.  
> Ten minutes later this came out.

Bilbo falls out of bed onto the cold hard floor when he reached to shut off his alarm that morning. In the process; knocking over said alarm clock, along with his cellphone and lamp. The last had broken the bulb, which laid in a billion pieces over the floor in front of his bed.  
He gets to his feet with an extremely heavy sigh to fetch his dustpan and broom. He only cut himself once on the way there on his right foot and once on his left on his way back. Finally after more hassle than it was worth, the glass was in the bin and the blood from his toes wiped up.  
He's half way through getting dressed when he noticed his alarm clock still on the ground. He picks it up and almost drops it again when he realizes the time. He's going to be late for work.  
Bilbo trips down the hall while trying to button his shirt and run at the same. His laces give him trouble when he attempts to tie them up and to make the morning worse, the elevator is broken... Again.  
He's grumbling cuss words and other nonsense the entire way down the stairs and he almost walks into old Gandalf who gives him a smile despite that he heard Bilbo say he was going to show the building manager the best way to shove someone's head into where the sun doesn't shine.  
Once at work, Bilbo has to deal with lost paperwork, missing employees and one particularly fussy customer who refuses to admit the prices of what he just bought and asks to see the manager so he can check them before he is satisfied and leaves.  
Finally, after eight long hours Bilbo is free to go home and crawl into bed, wishing that this day didn't happen.  
The way home proved even more distressing. He was almost hit by a cyclist when he came out of his building. Why the cyclist was on the sidewalk in the first place baffled Bilbo. He was crossing the road when his shoe got caught on a piece gum. He stumbles forward and looks at the remaining glob of pink bubblegum, the rest stuck to one of his nicer pairs of shoes.  
"Bloody kids." He cursed.  
"Watch out!" Someone shouted behind him.  
Turning quickly, he never made it to whoever was talking because all he could see was a big red bus not six feet in front of him. As soon as he realized he was going to be crushed by a bus, he was pushed out of the way and landed on the sidewalk a little more roughly than he would have liked considering the circumstances.  
"Are you okay?" Asks he deep voice close to him.  
Peeking a look, Bilbo finds himself safe on the concrete with a man breathing heavily next to him. He's looking at Bilbo expectantly.  
"Yeah... I'm fine." Bilbo replies. "And you?"  
"I'm okay." The stranger responses and gets to his feet.  
Bilbo follows him and brushes the dirt off his pants. He looks up at the stranger who is quite a bit taller than him.  
"Thank you, by the way." Bilbo says suddenly. "Would have been icing on the cake after the day I've had... Can I do anything to repay the favour, you did just save my life and all."  
"How about you buy me a coffee and you can tell me all about this day of yours?" He asks. Bilbo can see the blush in his cheeks.  
"I don't even know your name." He replies looking at his shoes.  
"Thorin Oakenshield. At your service." The stranger bows with a grin.  
"And Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a AO3 account so I'm transferring my drabbles from my tumblr over to here.
> 
> sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
